Percy Jackson Junkyard
by Fly With Converse
Summary: Stories Im doing that pop up in my head, but I have no plans on making it long, so it goes to the junkyard as one-shots, two-shots and what not. Word of Warning: Some and most of these stories are slash!  Do not read if it offends you, please! AU/OOC.


PJO Randomness

Lercy(PercyxLuke) AU Titan Victory

Percy's Point of View-

It turned out Luke wasn't Kronos' host after all. I guess I either should be thanking the gods or crawl up in my cabin sulking. Not that I had a cabin anymore. It was all gone. Destroyed.

All because of Luke. All my friends life gone because of Luke. Anabeth, Grover, Thalia, Conner, Travis, Everyone.

Now guess where I am now. Hiding. Yup, how heroic. Luke was hunting me, not good.

I slid down the wall, trying to make myself smaller.

Then I heard the sound of Kronos up in Olympus.

"Now to crush the sacred Hearth!" He screamed in triumph. Sounds of bricks being disintegrated in the air. I felt a part of my heart die.

I cradled my hear in my arms, closing my eyes. 'Let me wake up. Let this all be a dream' I chanted in my head.

Then I heard a dark chuckle from above me. I opened my eyes. It was Luke.

"Well, well, well. Is this the once great hero Perseus Jackson?" He taunted.

"Your not Luke" I spat

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I'm not?"

"NO! The Luke I know is...is...Dead. Gone." I murmured and put my hand on Riptide, stroking the shiny bronze.

"Yeah? Then who am I?"

"Kronos."

"HA! Then where's 'Luke'" He asked, his icy voice cutting me harder than Backbiter.

"In Elysium" I smiled sadly at the ground. I kissed my hand and patted the remains of the ground that wasn't destroyed by _Him..._

"You're crazy" He spat at me.

I looked at him in the eye for the first time in a long time. "I know Luke. I am crazy, but I don't care. All of my friends, my mom, all of them are d-dead. Nothing matters to me anymore. Go ahead Luke, kill me. You'll be doing me a favor. Nothing matters anymore" I muttered, my heart longing for my family, my friends.

He looked at me and kicked me. "As much as I would love to do that, my master wants me to spare you. To bring you to him."

"I thought you said you weren't going to be a weak pawn to anybody? Does that not apply to Kronos?" I smiled lazily at him.

His blue eyes glittered murderously, and he pressed my Achilles spot lightly, and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke I was tied up, gagged, and his body soreness told him he was sleeping for a long time.

I looked around, it was a cage. A all gold cage. I was on the floor. Then, I heard clapping in from behind me.

I didn't have to look to know who it was. I just continued looking around, not looking at him, pretending he wasn't there.

He teleported in front of me. I still didnt meet his eyes. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I stared at him, tears leaking out of my eyes. I tried to blink them back, I didn't want Luke know he actually hurt me.

Of course, he noticed.

He stared at me for a second before pulling me up for a kiss.

I just sat there, unmoving.

He pulled back, with something that looked like confusion.

I didn't even blink. I just stared, sure my face was crying silent tears.

Luke carefully untied me and picked me up bridal style to the bed in the cell.

I looked at him carefully. "Well, pet. Can't let you getting sick." He said. I clenched my fists. I was no ones pet. He tucked me in and retied me under the covers. He would actually tie me up, again.

I guess my face showed my hatred for the ropes because he laughed and kissed my forehead. I flinched away from him. He raised his eyebrows. He slapped his palm on my cheek. I flinched.

He laughed darkly, "You ever pull away from me, EVER. I will starve you for a week."

"I'll do whatever I want. Your not the boss of me." I snapped.

He chuckled shaking his head. "I am your 'boss' as you put it. You belong to me. Your are MINE" He growled the last part at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. Considering in the situation I was in, there was nothing I really could've done.

He just laughed, snapped his fingers, and he was gone. Leaving me alone, colder than ever.

* * *

Luke's POV-

I was a masochist. I know that, it really did arouse me when I looked at how embarrassed and pained Percy was. But it hurt to. Why are all the best stuff in life the worst stuff?

But that doesn't matter. The Second Golden Age is here, and I guess I'm happy for the first time in a horribly long time.

Then, I remembered Camp. Thalia. Annabeth. Travis. Conner. And for once, I felt a twinge of regret. But only a twinge.

I checked in with Kronos and saw that he was on his mighty mountain throne. He smiled icily, his cold golden eyes staring into me, reading my mind.

His smile disappeared and was replaced with an evil sneer, "So how's young Perseus?"

I almost growled at him then remembered that he could crush me with his pinky, considering that his pinky was taller than me... But anyways!

"He's- I tried to find the right word-okay." I said with my awesome vocabulary.

"Is he?" He said with a curled lip. Then he held up a glass mirror and showed me Percy. He was banging is head on the bars and crying, then he stopped and looked down. "How are you down there, Annabeth?" He muttered softly, then looked downward longingly.

Kronos put the ball away, "Is that okay, Luke? Is it really?" he asked, tauntingly.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

He made disapproving noise. "Well, he is my grandchild, of course I care!"

I stared at him. Then rolled my eyes muttering 'uh huh' under my breath.

"Bring me Perseus. Your disrespect shall be paid." He ordered.

"No! He is mine!" I spat at him.

He snickered darkly before snapping his fingers and Percy was suddenly in his palm...

* * *

**The end! **

**I need to think of a punishment...**

**This'll be a two or three shot- not sure...**

**Review please! This is my first Fanfiction, please drop a review~**


End file.
